Carnaval
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: As per most fics- the Spirit King decides to give Ulquiorra a second chance in life, but he somehow ends up as a sheep of Circus' Second ship. A collection of one-shots between Ulquiorra and the characters of Karneval. Follows the main storyline in future chapters. Slightly implied UlquiHime if you squint.
1. Hirato

ANYL: I wrote this just to get myself out of the Bleach fandom and back to Fairy Tail. Basically, it's another one of those fanfics whereby the Spirit King gives Ulquiorra another chance in life, only that he gets himself stuck as a sheep in Circus' Second ship. And i'm just asking, but do sheep have hooves, feet or...

Nevermind! Ulqui-kun, I'll give you the honours.

Ulquiorra: Bleach and Karneval belong to their respective mangakas. The trash who wrote this owns nothing.

ANYL: Hey!

* * *

Alternative title: the Sheep who hates Tea

Feature character: Hirato

* * *

_Hey, Hirato! How's life in Circus so far? You coping well with your arrogant higher-ups?_

_Besides that, I've got something to tell you. I've done maintenance on the sheep, like you asked me to. However, one of the sheep developed an interesting… personality. I checked him multiple times but there's nothing wrong with his circuit board. It's a strange phenomenon, don't you agree?_

_In any case, he's hardworking and obedient so I don't think he'll cause much trouble while he's in your care. I won't tell you which one he is amongst all the sheep- did I mention that he is male?- but you should be able to tell him apart from the rest._

_Take care!_

_Tokitatsu_

Hirato's eye twitched uncontrollably by the time he reached the end of the letter. Just what was his brother thinking?! He already had enough to handle from his superiors and his recent promotion. Not to mention that brat Yogi he and Tsukitachi saved about a month ago still shut himself in his room.

Sighing heavily, Hirato folded the slip of paper and slid it into his coat pocket. He swerved around on the seat he was on and looked out of the window. He remained in deep thought for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Hirato turned around in time to see one of the sheep enter his office. He raised an eyebrow- since when did the sheep knock on the door? They usually entered quietly… unless…

This sheep was the one his brother was talking about.

"How do I address you, maa." the sheep spoke in monotone, staring straight up at Hirato. It wasn't asking a question- it was actually demanding an answer.

The term 'obedient' just flew out of the window.

_Bear with it. Just bear with it. _"You can simply address me as Hirato. I suppose you know Tokitatsu?"

The sheep kept his stare fixed on Hirato, as if contemplating his answer. Then it replied.

"Yes. That man is interesting." The sheep stated plainly. Before Hirato could ask another question, the sheep interrupted him. "What do you want to drink, maa."

_Yet another demand? This sheep is starting to piss me off._ "I would appreciate it if you got me some tea. How do I address you?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Just call me Ulquiorra."

The sheep he now knew as Ulquiorra Schiffer strode out of his office without another word said. Hirato decided to take precautions against this sheep, no matter how weird of an idea it sounded.

After all, he never included a 'maa' sound when he introduced himself.

XXX

About five minutes later, a teen with jet black hair knocked and opened the door to his office. He wore a simple brown coat over a white shirt, tight-fitting black pants and shoes. A teal sword hung from his belt. His most distinguished features, however, were his green, cat-like eyes and the tear tattoos that ran down his cheeks. He held a tray with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Hirato raised an eyebrow again.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The teen blinked. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer."

On the outside, Hirato looked very calm. Inside, however, he was trying very hard to keep his calm demeanor. Seriously, what kind of sheep was able to turn into a person? Or the other way round? Either way it made no sense at all!

He took in a deep breath before he fished out the letter his brother sent him. Right at the bottom was a small p.s:

_Oh, and I forgot to tell you! He only makes coffee and hot chocolate. Apparently his previous boss made them drink tea every morning during their meetings. It must have tasted really horrible- he twitches at the mere sight of tea! So don't make him brew tea for you, okay?_

_And this sheep has a human form, by the way! You'll be surprised!_

Hirato was very tempted to go right up to his brother and punch him in the face for not mentioning something like that sooner. He held that urge down as he spoke. "Why did you change into your human form, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Cut the honorifics, Hirato." Ulquiorra walked up to his desk and passed him the mug. "And don't be ridiculous. How am I supposed to make a cup of hot chocolate the way the woman taught me with hooves?"

That was true. He often wondered how the sheep made tea with hooves… Something Ulquiorra said earlier caught his attention. "Who's this woman you're talking about?"

Ulquiorra remained silent for a few seconds before answering, his usual monotone dropping slightly, "A human girl who gave a monster like me a heart."

Hirato remained silent. That was something personal and he knew better than to pry further. "Well, thank you for the hot chocolate, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Honorifics, Hirato. And do address me like the other sheep around the others. That said, I shall take my leave."

Hirato simply watched as Ulquiorra bowed deeply in respect before leaving the office. A smirk grew on the former's face. Ulquiorra… He was such an annoying yet interesting person. It seemed there was much more to learn more about him.

Perhaps having him around isn't so bad after all.

…

Still, it wouldn't hurt to make a short visit to punch his brother in the face.

-end-


	2. silver Yogi

ANYL: Before anyone flames me for the content in this chapter, I just want to say that I have **nothing** against kids. I'm not too fond of them (that's true) but most are still okay in my opinion. It's just Ulquiorra's straight-forwardness and emo-ness in action...

Ulquiorra: What did you say about me, trash?

ANYL: I-I-It's nothing! Besides that, Bleach and Karneval belong to their respective authors!

* * *

Alternative title: Kids are hard to manage

Feature character: silver!Yogi

* * *

Ulquiorra had little experience with kids, but he never liked them. In all honesty (and with what little he witnessed through his Garganta 'televisions'), he found them downright noisy and insensitive to other's feelings. They were also uncontrollable and loved to cause a ruckus as they pleased.

Those above were his opinions for human children, and they should be thankful that there were two other non-human kids who acted mature when they had to. Or he would heartlessly blast a hole through their heads whenever he met one.

There was one particular child, however, that almost made him change that outlook altogether. He was kind, friendly and respectful to everyone on the ship. He even helped the sheep with their chores- a fact Ulquiorra was forever grateful for.

Alas, all good things had to come with bad points. The same boy had an alternate personality completely opposite of his own. The other personality was ruthless, rough and disrespectful. The games he played with the sheep often left them broken in pieces beyond repair.

His destructive nature often reminded himself of Grimmjow, so Ulquiorra couldn't tell if this boy was a gift or curse from the Spirit King.

Either way, he hated it.

XXX

"It's dinner time, maa."/"Here's your meal, maa." Two sheep stood by the bed Yogi was sprawled on, one holding said meal on a silver tray.

"Go away!" silver!Yogi yelled grumpily, waving his arms frantically in an attempt to chase away the sheep. But they weren't going to back down easily.

"Eat, maa."

"You have to eat, maa."

silver!Yogi grabbed the covers and tossed them over himself, hoping that action made it clear to them that he **did not** want to be disturbed. Contrary to his belief, however, they remained there.

It frustrated him to no end. They never stopped their bleating whenever he swapped with Yogi. He had no idea why they singled him out, and he's had enough of it.

"Will you all just shut up?!" silver!Yogi growled, throwing the covers away. His hands balled into fists and he swung his arm down to punch one of the sheep away.

A sudden static noise echoed in silver!Yogi's ears and to his surprise, his fist never made contact with his intended target. It was blocked by the palm of a short, pale man he had never seen before.

XXX

Ulquiorra (in sheep form) was taking rounds around the ship, as per the usual, just to keep an eye out for any suspicious looking people and broken sheep to fix. Hence, it wasn't a complete coincidence that he felt Yogi's reiatsu rise higher than usual and knew something was up. He walked as quickly as he could to the boy's room and found him under the covers. The sheep were by his bed with his food.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly and his frown deepened very slightly in annoyance. It was a pain whenever the opposite personality was out, especially during meal times.

He straightened the huge bow tied around his neck and kept a watchful silence. True enough, it didn't take long for Yogi to resort to violence by attempting to punch one of the sheep.

Ulquiorra immediately reached for the bracelet Tokitatsu attached around his arm and filled it with what little spiritual energy his sheep body could contain. At once, he glowed white and his body transformed into his original arrancar one. The remnants of his hollow mask- the helmet that fit nicely on the left side of his head- and hollow hole, however, had disappeared.

His thoughts about his new appearance were pushed aside; he wasted no time sonido'ing between the boy and the sheep, intercepting the attack with his open right palm.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Yogi questioned with a look of mixed amusement, curiosity and annoyance.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra shifted his body upright. Yogi opened his mouth once more and was about to ask something else, but Ulquiorra cut him off. "The reason why I'm on this ship is not important. My main concern, however, is the fact that more sheep have been getting destroyed recently."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Don't pretend not to know anything, child. Despite your age you should very well know the answer to that question."

Yogi sent a glare to Ulquiorra but the latter simply returned it with his emotionless one, completely unaffected by the former's. Shortly after, Yogi gave up.

"Sheesh, why are you looking at me like that? It's the sheep's' fault. They were forcing me to eat when I didn't want to."

Yogi waited for a response, but got none. As if Ulquiorra would even bother giving one.

"Anyway, they were just annoying me to no end and wouldn't shut up. I smacked them hard so that they'll stop. Is that wrong?"

Yet again Ulquiorra didn't see the need to respond. Yogi clicked his tongue and got on his knees, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! I just asked you a question! Are you even listening to me or no-" Yogi's hand was swiftly slapped away by Ulquiorra's. Before Yogi could respond, the latter reached for the former's neck and pushed him against the bedsheets with his other hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself, child. I prefer making minimum contact with your kind." Ulquiorra stated monotone. "I'll let this pass just once, but allow me to leave you with a warning: I'm different from the sheep. If you don't want to eat, I'll force-feed you or use an IV drip if I have to."

Ulquiorra released his grip on Yogi's neck and walked out of the room, leaving the boy staring wide-eyed in shock. He closed the door in time for his body to once again glow white and he returned his sheep form.

"... Tch. What a pain." Ulquiorra grumbled softly, and after making sure Yogi's reiatsu was still stable, resumed his walk around the Second ship.

-end-


	3. Tokitatsu

ANYL: My phone deleted this chapter from my notes twice. **Twice**. Hence this is my third attempt and the reason why this chapter came out so late. Besides that, I don't own either Bleach or Karnaval. *turns* Gareki, do me a favour and sing 'happy birthday' out loud.

Gareki: I don't want to.

ANYL: C'mon, even 'belated"s fine! One of the original mangaka's birthday was a few days ago so just sing it for him (and for myself)! Please...?

Gareki: ... Never.

* * *

Alternative title: Crash landing

Feature character: Tokitatsu

* * *

This took place some time before Ulquiorra's fateful meeting with Hirato, head of Circus' second ship and the younger brother of Tokitatsu.

Ulquiorra found himself surrounded by darkness. It was an oddly familiar scene, like the one he kept at the back of his mind.

Yes, it was that one memory where he awoke amongst his 'comrades' in a pit as deep and dark as the darkness surrounding him, only to realise that he was able to see in that darkness. That he was different from his 'comrades' both in terms of 'colour' and 'ability'. And that he killed them all simply because they tried killing him first.

The word 'killed' rang softly in his head before he remembered the cold truth. He was dead. It could have been by anyone- Aizen, Gin, Urahara- but fate hated him so much that it gave Kurosaki Ichigo that responsibility. And he (Ichigo) somehow succeeded in that.

A rush of emotions let loose in Ulquiorra's head. He felt anger and disappointment, but regret stood out the most. Was he feeling regret for hurting the woman's comrades? Or was it because he did not want to leave her with **him**, knowing full well that her feelings will never be returned?

For the first time in a while, it made him confused- especially because he never had a heart before or manage to understand one with the apparent lack of his own.

His trail of thought was interrupted when he felt a presence loom over him. His eyes still open and emotionless, he tried scanning the presence's reiatsu, only to no avail. That could only mean two things. One, he was sent to a life between heaven and hell (which was unlikely, that meant Soul Society) or Two...

"... Spirit King-sama."

_Since you know me, I shall skip the formalities. Ulquiorra Schiffer, you have my greatest gratitude in stopping Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow. If it had gone berserk any longer, it would have destroyed the balance between Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Earth. The consequences would have been far too great._

_Hence, I would like to propose a deal. I will give you a second chance in life. In exchange, you are not to kill anyone or anything unless you have a good, specific reason to do so._

Ulquiorra pondered over the Spirit King's deal. It was a good offer, so to speak, but it made him feel uneasy. He turned back to the Spirit King and asked the first question he had ever asked in his long life as a hollow. "Why?"

_You shall find out the answer if you choose to live again, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Now, what is your final decision?_

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. He should have expected an answer like that from the Spirit King. Well, at least he might get a chance to see the woman again. Then maybe she could teach him more normal tea recipes without the addition of her weird ingredients.

"I accept your deal, Spirit King-sama."

_Wise choice. We shall meet again when the time is right. Farewell._

The presence that was the Spirit King vanished silently and Ulquiorra slowly lost consciousness.

XXX

When he next awoke, he found himself lodged between a broken table and chair. It was most likely his doing- he was dropped from a height and his hierro did the rest.

Suddenly Ulquiorra sensed a spark of reiatsu approaching the room he was in. The signal was travelling fast and would soon run right into the room.

He jumped off the broken chair and table at lightning speed, dashing even faster to the side of the door with the doorknob attached. Soon enough, the door swung open (here Ulquiorra thanked the woman that he didn't stand behind the door or his face would be as flat as a sheet of paper) and a man sped in.

Ulquiorra did a quick and thorough scan of the man's appearance. He had light brown hair styled a little like Aizen's, apart from the fringe which was gelled sideways with a right parting. A pair of glasses rested nicely on the bridge of his nose. The man was wearing a black suit and tie as well.

Overall, this man was possibly someone of high status. Maybe even a politician. Ulquiorra immediately held a bit of respect for him...

... Only to have most of that little respect taken away when the latter tripped and fell face-first on the floor.

Ulquiorra stared, an eyebrow slightly raised, as he let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding. Well, his first impression of the man was ruined big-time. Not that he felt disappointed about that though.

More voices were now heard down the hallway, people gathering most probably due to the man's accident. Turning away from him Ulquiorra raised his right arm, closed his eyes and concentrated on opening a Garganta.

When he did not feel the space distort in front of him, Ulquiorra's eyes immediately shot open. True enough, the space remained as it was.

How was that not possible? His powers were not working?! Panic and fear clouded Ulquiorra's thoughts. He silently closed the door before dashing around the room, looking desperately for a way out. There were none, and with his powers in such a low state, he was not sure if he could even get out of this mess using sonido.

Ulquiorra's left hand subconsciously slid down to touch the hilt of Murcielago. He... might have to resort to killing them with his proficient swordsmanship.

It was then he was suddenly grabbed by someone and stuffed into a cupboard of tea cups and pastry trays. Ulquiorra barely managed to register it as the man's doing before the darkness of the cupboard sheltered him.

He remained quiet as the door swung open once more, this time hearing the voices of those in the hallway panickly ask the man if he were okay. The latter- his voice was calm, collected and certainly held the authority Ulquiorra guessed he had with a bit of humour- jokingly told them that he had tripped and fell, and that was that.

It took about five minutes before the group was finally convinced that the man was alright before leaving. Ulquiorra felt their reiatsu move further away before opening the door and letting himself out of the cupboard.

"Why did you hide me from them?" it was his second question- this time, it was a genuine one.

The man's face held a look of surprise before a smile took it's place. "Why not? You look interesting. Besides, you didn't attack me after I rushed in, right?"

Ulquiorra stared. The man probably knew his powers were not working. Did he fake his fall to let Ulquiorra's guard down?

... This man, despite not looking the part, was as manipulative as Aizen. And Ulquiorra liked that comparison.

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. Please simply call me Ulquiorra without any honorifics." he extended a hand to the man. The latter gladly shook it.

"You can simply call me Tokitatsu, Ulquiorra-kun. I'm pleased to be your acquaintance."

Ulquiorra scowled at the use of the honorific. Yup, just like Aizen.

-end-


	4. Tsukumo & silver Yogi

ANYL: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~!

Tsukitachi: Do you know who is she saying 'happy birthday' to?

Gin: Who knows? All I know is that the author wants me to pass a message to her readers: Sorry for the late update, hope ya'll enjoy this one! And besides that, Karneval and Bleach belong to their respective Mangakas.

*curtains start closing*

Tsukitachi: Well, that was short. See you all soon!

Gin: Bye bye!

* * *

Alternative title: New friend, old enemy, deal made.

Featured characters: Tsukumo, silver!Yogi

* * *

**Note:**

1. Ulquiorra's bracelet (the old version) is attached to his arm in Sheep form, but when he is in his hollow-like form it drops down to his wrist. Reason is because the bracelet is a lot bigger in his Sheep form. (do remember this as you read later)

2. Ulquiorra's counting in Spanish. Please correct me if I'm wrong, thanks. :)

* * *

For the second time since he's been existing as a sheep, Ulquiorra dropped his guard.

Standing beside Hirato, who had just returned from a mission, was a little girl with platinum blond hair and contrasting violet eyes. She also looked about 5 years younger than Yogi.

Her lips were pressed together in nervousness, her hand never letting go of the bottom of Hirato's coat. When Ulquiorra and his other two sheep companions greeted them, her eyes widened and she scrambled to hide herself behind the man.

"It's alright, Tsukumo. They won't hurt you. Well, most of them." Hirato assured her. Ulquiorra spotted the glare that went his way for a split second, but ignored it. "Just say 'I'm back'."

"I... I'm back." she spoke so softly it almost came out as a whisper. The three sheep standing before her immediately took that opportunity to record her voice. Hirato quickly exchanged a round of greetings as well, but not without sparing another glance at Ulquiorra.

_Meet me in my office later._

Understanding the meaning of that glance, Ulquiorra nodded silently.

**XXX**

"Ulquiorra, I have some important matters to deal with at night. I will need you to help me take care of the children while I'm gone."

Ulquiorra stared at him, dumbfounded. He wanted him to take care of kids? Even after he threatened the silver haired Yogi personality with force-feeding and IV drips about a month back and actually did the former?

Was this man truly serious?

"You're probably thinking why I would leave you in charge of the kids when you're horrible with them." _'How did he ever guess?'_ Ulquiorra thought sarcastically. "It's because you're the only one who can control Yogi's other personality. I don't want to have him causing a ruckus on the ship while we're away."

Sure, that made a lot of sense. Showing the new kid how he tortured kids and potentially give her a trauma. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Truthfully speaking, you don't." Ulquiorra glared at Hirato. The latter simply stared back before switching to a faked smile. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Do take care of them."

**XXX**

"As such, I'll be in charge of taking care of you two while the others are out, maa." Ulquiorra announced, deadpanned. He focused his attention on the two kids in front of him.

Tsukumo was playing with the hem of the pink dress she was wearing, looking at Ulquiorra as if she was considering whether hugging him was a good idea. Yogi, on the other hand, was fidgeting. He had been focused on Tsukumo the whole time.

"Umm... You're Tsukumo-chan... right?" Yogi asked somewhat hesitantly. Tsukumo looked away from Ulquiorra by turning towards the former and nodded.

That simple move of acknowledgement made Yogi very excited. Almost immediately the boy crawled closer to Tsukumo (he was careful not to go too fast to avoid scaring her) and let out a hand. "My name's Yogi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's... nice to meet you too." Tsukumo muttered, shyly taking his hand and shaking it.

Yogi's level of excitement rose evem higher, much to Ulquiorra's distaste. He stood up, pulling Tsukumo with him. "It can get quite boring when the others aren't around. How about we play Hide and Seek?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. **No.** There was no way he would let them play that game. He was instructed to keep an eye on them, and that game certainly did not allow him to do so.

His streak of bad luck continued when Tsukumo actually agreed to play and Yogi chose Ulquiorra to be the seeker, even going as far as to 'adjust' a one hour limit by turning his horns.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly for the second time that day. Well, he might as well give him the liberty to play one round. Afterwards he could lock them up their playroom or something.

"_Cero... Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro..._" Ulquiorra paused at his rank, pushing back old memories of his days in Las Noches. He then rushed the last five numbers, "_... Cinco, Seis, Siete, Ocho, Nueve._ Here I come."

"You missed 'ten'!" A voice blurted out before its owner could stop himself. Ulquiorra turned to the source of the voice, staring at Yogi hiding himself under a large, plushie mushroom cap in a nearby cupboard. Feeling his gaze upon himself Yogi slowly crawled out of his hiding place.

"Aww... I shouldn't have done that..." Yogi sighed, scratching the back of his head. Ulquirra ordered him to stay put before heading out of the room. Well, that was one down. Now he had to find Tsukumo.

**XXX**

It was over an hour and Ulquiorra had checked the entire ship twice, yet the little girl was nowhere to be found. He looked through the ventilation pipes, opened every toilet door (he found a sheep in one by accident), every room and even checked the storage compartment.

For the past hour he had been stopping himself from using Pesquisa, but enough was enough. That girl had to be found, no matter what.

Without a second thought Ulquiorra scanned all traces of reiatsu nearby. He found a number of similar ones- those were the sheep, Yogi's reiatsu, and another two unknown signals moving quite quickly outside the ship.

It then occurred to Ulquiorra that he had never registered the girl's reiatsu and he had not regained enough power for Pesquisa to be accurate enough. Meaning, he had no idea how to track her. His only option was to go to the two unknown signals and hoped that she was one of them.

With a soft click, he regained his hollow-like form and sonido'ed out of the ship, landing close to the two reiatsu signals. And his eyes widened at the sight before him.

The little girl, Tsukumo, was being chased by some oddly disoriented black birds... Yet they lacked the features of a bird, just a full-black body and a pair of red eyes. Frankly speaking, calling those things birds did not sound right at all.

Wasting no more time, Ulquiorra unsheathed Murcielago from its scabbard and sliced the nearest 'bird' in half. Tsukumo spared a glance of relief his way as the 'birds' turned away from their initial target, now glaring at Ulquiorra.

He barely waited for them to prepare an attack: he immediately sonido'ed behind them and swung Murcielago, slicing most of the 'birds' in one swing. The remaining ones backed off quickly, but were no match for the ex-Cuatro Espada. He lifted his left hand and shot a bala their way.

Tsukumo watched in both shock and awe as the 'birds' disappeared to nothing. Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched upon sensing that one had escaped, but he could not leave the girl alone. He picked her up and slowly made his way back to the ship.

**XXX**

It took a while, but Ulquiorra had finally managed to convince the girl to go to bed early. She refused at first, but after a bit of convincing and her exhaustion from the night's ordeal, she did as she was told.

Ulquiorra, still in his hollow-like form, was exhausted as well. It was hard for him to maintain his original form unless Hirato released his limiter. It was even harder for him to release a single bala, let alone a cero.

Closing the door to Tsukumo's room, Ulquiorra flicked the bracelet around his left wrist. His body glowed white and he regained his sheep body. He turned, about to head over to the playroom he left Yogi in when he stopped entirely in his tracks.

In front of him, standing a distance away was a silver-haired Yogi.

"I didn't think you were one of the sheep. It's no wonder I could never find you... Ulquiorra-san." Yogi spoke, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked simply, but was inwardly hiding his panic upon being caught.

"What am I doing here? To see you, Ulquiorra-san. I'm glad my plan worked out." Yogi smirked. "You were too busy looking for Tsukumo-chan that you forgot about me. I took that opportunity to keep a close eye on you. And look what I've discovered!"

Ulquiorra glared at Yogi. It was to be expected of him. He had let his guard down!

"How about we make a deal?" Yogi suddenly suggested. "I'll keep your secret Yogi, Tsukumo-chan and the others. In exchange, you'll spar with me whenever I want."

Ulquiorra was surprised, but he hid that emotion from the boy. So that was what he wanted from the start... "I refuse."

"Wha-! You don't want the others to find you, do you?!"

"I don't, but I do not accept your terms." Perhaps he could come to an agreement with the other personality with this... "I'll spar with you, but it will be similar to a training session. It will also be on a fixed date and time outside the ship... In accordance with my plans."

Yogi was about to make another retort when he stopped himself, considering what Ulquiorra had suggested to him. He smirked again.

"Deal. You'd better keep your side of the agreement, or I'll tell everyone your true identity."

The normal Yogi then returned, ignorant of his other personality's agreement with Ulquiorra. The latter directed the former back to his room before heading into the comfort of his own room.

As he lay on the comfortable sheets, Ulquiorra had this nagging feeling that he would regret his decision later on...

-end-

**~OMAKE: The reason how Tsukumo ended up outside the ship~**

"Tsukumo! This way!" Yogi spoke in a hushed whisper. Tsukumo followed close behind, but was running short of breath. She had never run this much before. She did not have to go any further though, for they soon stopped in front of a ventalition vent.

"This is the best hiding spot ever! Not even the Sheep can find you in a place like this!" Yogi blabbered on excitedly, opening the hatch at once. He ushered Tsukumo in first before he too tried to squeeze inside.

Suddenly, Yogi stopped in his tracks and quickly crawled back out.

"Yogi…?"

"I'm so sorry, Tsukumo-chan. It seems like I can't fit inside. Stay here, okay? I'll come back for you once the game is over." Yogi smiled before closing the hatch to the vent and walked away.

She never noticed the glint of silver Yogi's hair had instead of his usual gold, even after she crawled around the vents, accidentally fell through a hole leading outside and was chased by Varuga…


End file.
